Arthur Conan Doyle
Description A British writer known for his series of detective fiction starring the titular Sherlock Holmes. Arthur has a quick wit, but his flippant attitude keeps him from forming deep relationships. A playboy by nature, he's instantly attracted by you. His reasons for coming to the mansion seem to be tied to his own writing. Appearance Arthur has tousled blue hair with bangs down the bridge of his nose. His eyes can be described as sapphire, and he has a noticeable beauty mark below the left side of his lips. He also has a piercing on his right ear. Walkthrough Part 1 "You're lying." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Is that true?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) (Examine his shirt.) (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 "Don't change the subject." "Don't be gross." "You'll never find out!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Eyes Matching Arthur's Part 3 "...Ohh no..." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I don't get it." "Foreplay?" His Side Story It's a Long Way to Tipperary Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 4 "I'm not ready!" "I won't play your game." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "What is it about?" Avatar Challenge Premium: High Neck Sleeveless Lace(300 Diamonds) Normal: Flower Print Turquoise Circle Skirt (150 Diamonds / 3000 Gold) Part 5 Keep quiet. (I can't answer yet.) (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "It's not that-" Letter: An Epistolary Exchange Part 6 Kick you in the shin. Draw on your face. Bite you twice as hard. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 7 "That's a secret." "Definitely no." "...Yes, a little." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: An Umbrella from Arthur Part 8 "I suppose." "Spill it already." "There's no magic." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 9 "See you at home." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I"ll take your advice." "Oh, I'll run." His Side Story Songs Without Words Complete 2 endings to unlock, requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 10 Look at Mozart. Look at Theo. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Look at Vincent. Avatar Challenge Premium: Soft Bob with Braided Bangs (400 Diamonds) Normal: Ash Brown Pixie Bob (4500 Gold / 200 Diamonds) Part 11 "That's rude." "Lech!" "Then we're both guilty." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: A Few of My Favorites Part 12 "Ask me tomorrow." "I might pop." "I'm ready for dessert." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Music Box that Looks Like Vic Part 13 "...Ugh. Writers." "Speak from the heart!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I knew you were faking." Part 14 "Sticky hands?" "That'll be awkward." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Um, Arthur?" His Side Story The Banks of the Sweet Primroses Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 15 "Stop drooling!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "She is pretty." "Yes, yes, scrumptious." Avatar Challenge Premium: Viridian Blue Sandals and Flower Barette Set (500 Diamonds) Normal: Yellow Ribbon Hairband and Heels Set (6000 Gold / 250 Diamonds) Part 16 "I don't know." "No." "Of course I am." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: And How Might I Get You to Kiss Me? Part 17 Ghosts. Getting fired. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Clowns. Intimacy Check Need 7500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Arthur's Pet, Vic Part 18 "I'll be back for you!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'm so sorry..." "I can't go-!" His Side Story Liebestod Requires 3 "Key to His Heart", read 2 endings to unlock. Part 19 "You're sharp." "I didn't say anything." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Are you telepathic?" Avatar Challenge Premium: Viridian Blue Dress with Blue Flowers (600 Diamonds) Normal: Moss Green Long Sleeve Dress (8500 Gold/ 300 Diamonds) Part 20 "I'm career-minded." "He founds us out." "Steal from you? Never!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Auprès de ma Blonde Requires 3 "Key to His Heart", read 2 endings to unlock. Part 21 Keep still. Think of Arthur. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Struggle. Intimacy Check Need 14000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Charmingly Retro Wall Clock Part 22 "Call someone else!" "I-I'm fine." "Just go. It's okay." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 23 "I don't see why-" "Of course!" "I'd rather it be me." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Keep the Home Fires Burning Requires 3 "Key to His Heart", available after completing 2 endings. Part 24 "Then what is?" "Should I list things?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Was it the rope?" Avatar Challenge Premium: Dark Blue and Yellow Ballgown Set (900 Diamonds) Normal: Blue-Green Mermaid Gown with Tiara (22000 Gold / 450 Diamonds) Part 25 "...Stealing food?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Pimping the residents?" "Time crimes?" Part 26 Romantic Ending "I hope not." "Like attracts like." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "We're together a lot." Romantic Ending Bonus: Letter: His Side Story Belle Nuit, ô Nuit d'Amour Requires 6 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Dramatic Ending "Touch me." "Make me yours." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Be gentle." Dramatic Ending Bonus: Letter: Promises, Rules, and So On His Side Story A Red, Red Rose Requires 6 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Route Trivia * When he's tired of writing, he goes prowling for coffee, fudge, and the warmth of a women. (Caution!) * Do not speak of Sherlock Holmes in the presence of Arthur. * He doesn't like Dazai. * He often plays board games with Isaac, and always best him. He calls him "Newt", and because Isaac don't like that surname, he want to win to have him stop calling him by that. * Arthur’s observation skills are unrivaled.1 * When writing, Arthur usually wears a white button-up shirt and glasses.2 * He dislikes tea. Once Jean was mad about him trying to remove his eyepatch so he swapped his coffee with tea, apparently Arthur coughed a lot after taking a sip of it. Category:Characters